FOOLISH PRIDE
by yeahmendes
Summary: He always wanted it. It is not always notice the signs. What to do when you do not see what he sees? What to do when you are afraid of making mistakes ...
1. Chapter 1

**-I do not own anything with the franchise fast and furious**

**Chapter inspired by the Music: Dutty Love (Don Omar feat Natti Natasha)**

**(all about the vision of Letty)**

I've known Dom since I have 10 years and always liked him with a brother, your father was my idol. I've always loved cars and my brother was a close friend of Vincy, was when I started getting close to the boys, my mother worked day and night and do not like to leave me alone at home, so she forced me to walk with my brother, Zac . They are about six years older than me

I was always a different girl, I never liked playing with dolls, my passion was to be around the cars and how to live with Zac, Vincy and Dom in DT, I was always there. At first, they implied to me a little, but then they saw that I understood, about cars, they decided to accept me and were nice to me. Besides all still had Mia, Dom's sister, she is 2 years older than me and ended up choosing me with his younger sister. As the years went by I was growing and becoming ever closer Torreto family. Their father, Tony was like a father to me.

When I was 16 I began to realize that the boys began to redouble care from me, they would not let no boy flirting with me and Mia and we were a party without them. I even give kisses and go to the movies with some guys, but never passed it. When the thing was going to engage one of them came and spoiled everything.

The end was coming, we would have a benefit ball at school and would like to invite a pair. I had thought a lot of names to invite more foolish than my brother said I was not going to, if not one of the boys. I suggested that I go with Vincy, for I was more friends with him, he was always full of whores like Dom Over My dear brother, told me to go with Dom and Mia with Vincy. I still struggled and asked Zac to go with Mia and I'll go with Vincy, more failed. Zac was dating a nice girl and has already invited to the prom. Either way I danced!

I decided to accept and go with Dom. He was a nice guy, treated me with affection, was attentive to me, he has always been the most of local boys. Every time I had a boy interested in me, he was the first to put the boy to run. Once he even beat one of them was yelling at me and then as a crazy .A my luck was that Vincy arrived and took him out of the cafeteria where I and the boy were kissing. I knew he cared about me as he was concerned with Mia, but I never thought he could get so angry with a simple kiss. After all he was in the cafeteria full of whores in her lap.

When the day of the feast arrived, Mia and I packed up our hair, we had a great makeup, painted nails, and put our super-short dresses. As we move down the stairs the two boys were waiting for us. They were also very beautiful, wearing a black suit, lovely. When they come, almost mad. I do not know if the shock of seeing us dressed sexy or shorter and is tesã é this day I never realized how Dom gets upset when I play, I was going towards the car when he stopped in front of me and I hold your waist pulled me close to him and told me I was hot ... which is very beautiful! I'm a little nervous and laughed saying he was fine. He pulled me by the hand and led me into his car and was Vincy car Mia with Zac.

During the ride to the prom, Dom said nothing, just breathing breathless. I ended up getting confused about his attitude, and began to notice how much he was big and tasty. His smell was a delight and he looked at me as if to devour me. I even started to think how it would be with him, but after I cleared my mind and I remembered that he was like a brother to me. Above all he was a great womanizer and too old for me, since he was 22.

Upon arriving, he ran to open the car door for me, gave me his hand and led to the party. Upon entering the other sat together at a table. The boys began drinking and Mia and I were finding it all very boring, was when I saw the David, a boy I'd kissed, when I was 15, got up to go talk to him, was when Dom pulled me and asked where I was going. For his face, I decided to lie and said he was going to the bathroom, and to my surprise Dom got up and walked me to the bathroom. When I joined, I was angry and wondered a thousand ways to get rid of it and get to David. When I took over 30 minutes to go in the hope it is no longer waiting for me and to my surprise he was out there smiling at me when. I confess that at that moment when I looked into the eyes of Dom I felt something different, a strange feeling.

I was so upset that I decided to start drinking to get rid of that strange feeling. He drank, I drank and started dancing together. He grabbed me hard and I lay my head on his chest. When the music stopped, I felt him kiss my neck. And I wanted to kiss him too, most thought it was crazy and that I was on the influence of alcohol.

We went to his house, I had told my mother that he would sleep at home tonight Mia. Upon entering I noticed that Mia had not yet returned, I was kind of not knowing, what to do. Dom offered me a beer. We sat there drinking and talking about cars for a while when I decided I was going to bed. Dom got up and thanked the night and went to Mia's room to sleep. Before finishing the last steps, I was totally drunk, fell and rolled down the stairs. Before I could think Dom had caught me in his arms and took me to his room, desperately wondering if I was okay. Suddenly, I feel your lips on mine, and still very confused I get to kiss him too. Things get so hot between us, my body trembles with shivers of lust.

He takes my dress and starts to kiss my whole body, he says I'm beautiful and whispers words of love, I can`t even understand, the only thing I think at the moment and I really want to make love with him. I take off my clothes and he asks me if I want to be him. I'm so excited to not think twice, I open her legs for him and take my panties, he stands on top of me and starts to touch me.

He goes down my body, covering me with kisses and starts licking my clit when I start to have an orgasm and kiss him on my lips, and I felt his cock entering me, is very hard and massive, is a mixture of pain and pleasure that is driving me crazy.

He had sex with me until I fainted from exhaustion. The day dawned, I woke up and had a hard time realizing that I was naked, bloodied and bruised all arms and bed of the "conqueror" Dominic Torreto. And to top, it with tremendous headache. I decided to get up slowly before he woke up and run to my house to hide my shame and take a bath.

Upon arriving home, I find it all in silence to go to my room, grabbed some clothes and go to the bathroom to wash myself. The pain between her legs is great and I feel that he was still inside me. More after all, I liked the sex with him, although we were both drunk, I could see how good he is, and how he treated me well. He even said he loved me, okay it's time for people to say nothing of sex, not to mention that he was too drunk to think of something. But although I liked was a fun night. I lost count of how many times he moaned: "Letty, you are very beautiful!"," Letty, you are too tight!", "Ohuhuhuh!", "Letty, you drive me crazy".

Ran a bath I dressed and went to school as if nothing had happened. Despite being a little sore, my morning was great and the lessons passed quickly when I realized it was time to leave. When I'm out, I ran into Dom in school. I found it strange because I rarely come here, only when Mia is a problem. I realize that he's looking at me and smiling.

I decided to pretend that nothing happened between us and I'll talk to him. When I'm almost near it , a girl ran past me and throws up in his arms and kisses her lips. He gets up and secure, both arms and away from him, and looks at me. I pass it I smile, say, a "Hello" and leave the school. I hear Dom screaming my name, I look back and he says he'll take me home. I thank and give a smile and say I have a ride. What is true today Paul a colleague offered me a ride and accepted.

The most interesting is that I was not upset to see that the girl is playing on Dom, after I knew better than all, Dom was a" womanizer" and that I had been just one more to sleep with him. The only strange thing is that he was like a brother to me, and I had enjoyed sex with him, I laughed at myself and took a ride with Paul.

I got home and ate something, changed clothes to go out and shop Mia make small talk. When I got there and Vincy and Zac were sitting at the counter talking about an adjustment that had to do in the car for Tony to be a great race in three days. I started talking to Mia about the nuisance that had been the party and she told me that Vincy was so drunk he ended up throwing up on her dress and made her spend the greatest shame. She asked me, how was my way, with his brother, and I said it was normal, thank God she did not extend the conversation.

Soon we heard the noise of the car Dom, and he entered the shop, spoke briefly with the boys, gave a kiss on Mia and stopped in front of me and said he needed to talk to me. I said "ok" to talk. He said he had to be in private. Then we went out, leaving Mia and the boys, watching us with a face interrogation

He opened the passenger door, and he took me to the beach. Along the way, I realized he was tense and we were silent until we sit side by side on the sand watching the sea. I was getting tense, wondering what he wanted to tell me.

To break the ice, I told him that all was well between us and that nothing had changed. He looked at me and said he wanted to stay with me and liked me. I thought he was feeling compelled to do something for me, because he had taken my virginity and my brother was one of his best friends.

I told him to relax, I was fine and that he should not feel guilty, even joked that it was time I lose the seal and had been good to him, because only then he would not need to worry about the other boys when I had a meeting, as there would be nothing left to lose, so I started laughing and asked him to stay among us.

He said no, he really wanted me and take me as his wife. I laughed and said he could only be delirious, I was cool with everything and I pretend that nothing happened. Once up and asked him to take me home, he got up and kissed my lips, took my hand and led me.

When we stopped in front of the house, we saw that the girl who took my school today, she came towards us and I left the car before she could say anything, Dom pulled me and hugged me. I was standing, looked at him and said I was very cool and he would face. Get out and entered the house without thinking about what had happened in those last 24 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing with fast and furious**

**-chapter inspired by music: Loco Remix Con Ella - JP El Sinico Ft Falsetto & Sammy & Farruko**

**(all about the vision of Dom)**

I was 16 when I saw for the first time. Letty was about 10 years and was the sister of Zac, a friend of mine and Vincy. Their mother worked hard and Zac had to take her with him forever. And as he always was with us she has become. At first I was a little annoyed with having so small that girl always together, but after I began to see something more in it. She was a special girl, her beauty was natural, she was very beautiful. Every time she looked at me I felt strange. Those eyes seemed to see me inside and out.

The years passed and when she turned 16. That was my undoing. I almost went mad with jealousy every time a boy came near her. Since I could not resist and punched a guy who was kissing her. For more, I had a sister. I could not help but want to be with her. His body was every year becoming more perfect and the more I wanted, but I go out with the prostitutes of the races to forget.

Zac arrived one morning in TD, without it and I found odd, so I had the idea of her being with another guy. My blood boiled with my thoughts was when Zac and Mia mentioned that she had gone to the mall to buy a dress for the "Festival Charity" was going to have them in school. Vince was the only wise that my feelings for her Zac suggested to him and I Letty _ Bring the party, saying that he thought the girls dangerous to go with some random idiot and Zac could just get over your party with new girlfriend. Thank God he bought the idea of Vincy.

As Letty returned from shopping Zac told her that I was having a party, I could see she was furious, but then eventually accepted.

That afternoon Letty told Zac, who preferred to go to the party with Vincy, I felt like shit. As I was leaving the garage Meg Tran, a vagabond race, came up to me I decided to go with her to try to forget Letty. We went to a Motel she sucked and then I slept with her, but as always, my mind was Letty. I returned home, devastated and even more now with the certainty that I was hopelessly in love more.

The feast day came I was very nervous, wondering how everything would Vincy told me to relax and have a drink and go get ready for night. I took a long bath, shaved, a perfume and I put the new suit I had bought for tonight. I went down and I expect the girls in the room with Vincy, about an hour later, Letty went down.

She was even more beautiful. His body was divine, the clothes clung to her curves and all I wanted was to kiss her, right there. I grabbed her hand and lead to my car and decided to say how wonderful she was.

When we arrived, the party sat down with the guys we knew from racing and began to drink, I noticed that Letty and Mia were upset, the more I kept talking to the guys, as I tried to think of something to get there. What shocked me most was that I "Dominic Toretto," a typical male Aplha as she put it, at the height of my 22 years, who had all the prostitutes in Los Angeles at my feet, did not know how to get a girl just 16 years, whom I was madly in love.

He spent time and Letty stood up and said he was going to the bathroom, I got up and went along, she was surprised more did not say anything. It took about 30 minutes and she still had not left. On one side was good, because time gave me the courage to invite her to dance. When, she left the bathroom.

We were dancing on the track and I brought her close beside me, your body fit mine and I could not resist and kissed her neck, was when she put her head on my chest. The feeling of having Letty, so close was amazing. When the song ended she asked me to house.

We got home and realized that Letty was strange, I offered a beer for her and spent time drinking and talking about cars. She said she was sleepy, thanked me for the night and went upstairs. Suddenly I heard a bang and saw Letty rolling up the stairs. Quickly I ran and got in my arms for a moment she seemed unconscious, I was concerned, the more she just told me he was well, was when I could not resist and kissed her with all my love. Nobody has any idea how good it was to kiss the woman I loved for so long, that now lay in my arms. And to my surprise she started kissing me too. I was in heaven. The situation was getting hotter and I began to realize that she wanted it as much as me, which made me even more, crazy.

I took my dress and started kissing her whole body, I said how beautiful she is and whispered words of love. She took off her clothes and my I wondered if she wanted to be mine. She did not say a word, the more spread her legs for me and took off her panties, I lay on top of it and played it, it moves down the body, covering with kisses and starts licking her clit, when she began to have an orgasm, I kissed her on the lips lips, and my dick penetrate her, she is a virgin, and released a moan of pain when it breaks its seal is a mixture of pain and pleasure that got me going crazy. She is very tight and I move into it. My heart looks like it will explode with excitement. I never felt anything like it, was like I was entering the gate of heaven.

I had sex with her several times throughout the all night . the morning when I woke up she was gone, I was worried wondering if she was okay, and I figured she must have gone to school. I got up and saw blood on the sheets and I was thinking about our night of love. I decided to take a shower before going to school to find her and ask her to marry me.

When I arrived at school, I was very nervous, more anxious to talk to her. I decided to wait for her in the output. After 20 minutes, Letty appeared and came toward me smiling. I felt a big relief to see that she was okay and smiling at me. I smiled at her, before she came over to me, Meg Tran, a bitch, had it running and jumped on me. I grabbed Meg, by the arm and pulled away from me. More before I could say something, Letty gave me a "Hello" and passed me. I still cried for her, and said he would take her home, was when she turned to me and said, already had a ride.

I wanted to die with hatred, just when it seemed that I was going to hit me with Letty, appeared to "Tran bitch" and ruins everything. Rushes picked up my car and drove around, not knowing what to do, while my head was full of doubts with Letty was feeling about wondered, how could she have spent the night in my arms and then prefer to go home with another guy.

This whole situation was making me crazy, I still had to worry about the big race that my father would participate in three days, I needed help to prepare the car, but I could only think of Letty, I feel so helpless in front her words do not come out of my mouth, she has a hold on me that there was no one even imagined. I stopped in front of her house and saw that there was niguém home. I figured she must have gone to the store for Mia, she always does after school. I pulled my car from there and see that she is there talking. I see the boys and stop to talk to them, Vincy says that, my dad, was looking for me and want me with them in the shop to finish the car today. I say this as well, more than before I need to solve something, the more important. Step by Mia, give her a kiss and I drive down to Letty, she is smiling at me, she is so beautiful. I can`t not stop thinking that I was in it, a few hours ago. I say we need to talk to her and she accepts, I takes me to the beach, when we are in the sand I tell her that I want, the more it seems they do not want me, it hurts, I feel like she was sorry, with each other for she had not been important and it hurts too much. She is everything to me, as always more I can`t express, my feelings for her.

She asks me to make it just what happened between us and for us to follow faces and pretend nothing happened. Then she asks me to Take home, I'm devastated, most agree, most but not before kissing her lips again.

When, I stop the car in front of her house. We see once again the "bitch Tran" coming at us, toward Letty, get out of the car and I pull for me and hug him, strong, she smiles and tells me this and then tells me to face. She leaves and enters your home.

I lay my head on the direction of my car, and Meg enters and sits beside me, I am devastated and I ask myself: Why not kick this unfortunate out of my car now? And all I can conclude is that I've always used this and all other, whores to get some reaction from Letty. More than that is really worth it. Or does it only, made her away from me. All I know is that I felt so angry at myself that gave me a fit of fury I left my car turned around, Meg pulled out of the car, threw it on the sidewalk and then got the car and drove aimlessly to think about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing with fast and furious **

**-chapter inspired by music: "Lights off" Jay Sean**

**(Thinking of Letty)**

Went into my house and tried to forget what had happened, in the last 24 hours. The only thing drummed into my head was the fact that Dom was weird, I love saying things, wanting me to stay and establish a relationship. I found it very strange, because he was not drunk. Once slowed down my thoughts, wondering what he should be acting, not thinking about hurting my feelings, because he is a good friend of my brother, I know from my 10 years and still sees me as a child.

Turns out, I do not really care about that, I know he loves me not, and never slept with me, thinking of hurting myself. It just happened, but to go with him would probably have been with another. I should not worry about it, just that history has to be between us and nobody else needs to know.

Tomorrow I'll talk to him to keep quiet and forget everything, so that we can move ahead with our friendship. Now I just want a good night's sleep and wake up less painful.

**(Thinking of Dom)**

After I left Letty and played the "Tran Bitch" out of my car, I drove for hours ignoring the calls of the boys and my father, in the cell. I'm really anxious, I can't understand what is happening to me, I wonder why Letty, feels so cold towards everything that happened between us. I told her I wanted her and she just missed me saying "No thanks! No need to bother ... it was nothing. "

The fact is that I want Letty, more than anything in this life, but it seems she does not see me as I see it. And this is killing me!

I go back to the garage, my father and the boys are working on the car, for the race. Home help and I can't concentrate at work. Zac looks at me and asks "Who is she?".

Before I answer, Vincy says: "Meg Tran." Vincy I think should be fool, he knows it's Letty, a woman I want, but he looks at me and makes a sign with his head. I am still working and I follow.

After a few hours, Vincy calls me and asks him out to test another car, in which he was working. We drove for about twenty minutes and stopped for coffee. It was when he asked me if I had slept with her.

I said yes and he just nodded, smiled and said, "You're a dead man, Dominic", "Zac will kill you." I said, "Letty is already doing it." He looks not understand and I explain to him everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

We went home, I needed some sleep before going to talk to Letty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-I do not own anything with the franchise fast and furious**_

_**inspired by the Music: "Set Fire To The Rain" -Adele**_

_**(all about the vision of Letty)**_

Thank God it was good night and slept like an angel. It was early and I had decided I was not going to school today. I would go to the garage to have a conversation with Dominc to work things out between us and stop all this malaise. I took a quick shower, dress pants and a shirt Hering and a pair of sandals. When I'm around the corner of our street, I see "Meg Tran," and she is going towards the house of Dom, I'm thinking that she's probably going to find him.

Suddenly she turns to me and asks if I saw Dom today, I answer "no." Then she says she is going to resolve things between them, and that his brother would invite him to dinner at his house. At the same time, Dom appeared and came toward us, he smiled at me. I felt like a lot of shit and smile at him too, and passed him racing into the house, screaming for Mia.

She was in the kitchen finishing the dishes from breakfast. And I looked startled and asked what had happened, I do not know what to say and I lied, that Paul had invited me to go to the movies with him this afternoon and I needed her to choose an outfit for me. She was so excited, she took my hand and led me to his room.

As she rummaged the closet, I was thinking, Meg and Dom. And for the first time in my life, I felt jealous of him. Then I thought how much I am a great fool, to imagine that soon the "great womanizer", "Dominic Torretto" would be worried about me.

I decided to forget Dom and invite Paul to leave really. Yesterday when he gave me a ride, he said that any day if I wanted, he would take me to the movies. Well I decided that this day would be today. Before, I fall in love with "Dominc Torretto."

Mia lent me some clothes and I went into his bathroom to try, I suddenly hear the voice of "Dom" and hear when he asks Mia, where I am and she says I'm in the bathroom, trying on an outfit, because I will go to a date with Paul, this afternoon.

I hear a noise as if someone had kicked a door and then I hear Mia, screaming and calling Dom, a fool!

I leave the bathroom with the clothes already chosen. She smiles and says it was perfect! Now just call Paul and get ready to date. I have to take my mind of Dom why I need to be with someone else. After all as the saying goes "disease of love, only to cure another."

_**inspired by music: " It Will Rain" – Bruno Mars**_

_**(all about the vision of Dom)**_

My night was long, not preached eyes, no minutes. I spent the whole time, thinking of Letty, and counting the minutes to get the time to go talk to her. I had decided that today I would have a serious talk with her and tell her my real intentions with her. I would talk to Zac and her mother, and tell them how much I loved her. I took a long bath to relax my body exhausted, let the water run through my body, now, remember the night that Letty was mine. I smiled alone with my thoughts. I leave the shower, I shave, because a suit and go down to take breakfast, I had not realized I was no more than 24 hours without eating. Mia had eggs, bacon and pancakes, as fast and left home to find Letty.

When, open the door of my house I see Letty, talking to a woman, soon realize that it is once again the "Tran Bitch." And I ask myself: My God this woman both want me? She stuck like gum and do not realize that I do not want, sailing or "painted in gold."

I toward Letty, she looks at me and I smiled at her. She smiles back and rushes past me screaming for Mia.

When I turn around to go after Letty, the " Tran Bitch", hold me by the arm and says she wants to repeat the other day, that will suck me good, she grabs my cock comes, I turn away and say I'm dating and ask her to go away and never come back. I say that that day was a mistake, I was drunk, sad, and she knew it was because I liked another girl, so I never had given her no hope. She said, her brother wanted to see me and that if I stayed with her I would have the world at my feet. I turned back and went to Letty, indoors.

I went into the kitchen and no one. They must be in Mia's room. I climb the stairs and open the door. Mia is alone, I wonder why Letty, and she says that Letty is in the bathroom, choosing an outfit to go on a date with Paul. I feel like I got stabbed in the chest, kick the door and leave, Mia can hear me screaming.

I go to the garage without believing in what I had just heard. As Letty had forgotten so quickly what had happened between us?

She had made love to me all night. I had been his first man.

She must still be feeling the effects of sex we have made in your body.

She was a virgin.

I could see and feel that she was pleased with me, all she wanted at that moment as much as I wanted.

Will I have and to destroy everything around me for the first time I cry with love for a woman. I feel like shit, maybe she's right, maybe I should pretend that nothing happened. I do not know if I'll get, but if she wants it. I'll try. But I know it will be impossible…


	5. Chapter 5

_**-I do not own anything with the franchise fast and furious**_

_**inspired by the Music: "Torn "- Natali Imbruglia.**_

_**(all about the vision of Letty)**_

I met Paul at the movies, I thought it best not to pick me up because Zac was and when I knew I had a date, was enraged. My luck is that my mother was home and let me go, provided I invited Paul to come home for dinner today because she wanted to meet him. I had to accept, she gave me no other option.

When I got to the movies he was waiting for me. We walked in and he took me to sit in the background. I just thought he would try anything. But no, he was focused all the time in the movie and even cried when the dog died. I was impressed with his attitude, although he seemed to have only 18 years old, be a serious guy.

When we left the movie theater, he invited me to go get an ice cream, I accepted and sat down to talk on a bench in a square, talked about everything and he never even touched my hand.

After two hours of conversation, I told him I had to go away and my mother was the dinner guest. That's when I remembered that earlier today, Meg had told me that his brother had invited Dom to dinner at their house today. At the time gave me an anguish and I thought, the irony of fate.

Paul then asked me the reason of my sadness and I could not stand it, I needed to tell someone, he'd be like a nice person. I blurted out with Paul and to my surprise he also vented me.

He told me he was gay and was going through various problems, because his father was a soldier and would never accept his sexuality and then also told me that was in love with a friend Vincy, and named Leon who had invited me to leave, to get closer to him.

This was a pilot as Leon boys and lived with them in the garage and was always surrounded by prostitutes. I laughed and thought to myself, another sufferer.

I took his hand and went home crying our sorrows together. Zac was still at home when we arrived, the luck was that his girlfriend, soon arrived and they went to the races.

Mom loved Paul, was impressed as he was kind and understood cookery. After dinner Paul went away and I went to my room and made to think about Dom.

As would be his dinner?

What was he doing?

Is that after he had gone with Meg to the races?

If he still remembered what had happened between us?

I could still feel his body on mine. When began to give me wanna cry, I decided to clear my mind and try to sleep.

_**inspired by music: "Lloraras por mi " – Chapa C**_

_**(all about the vision of Dom)**_

I came to the garage, Vincy and my father were working on the charger. They looked at each other and said nothing. I started working on another car, to avoid questions.

The time was not, the service is not surrendered and I could not stop thinking, Letty up with another guy. Vincy sometimes tried to make conversation, but I did not matter to him. After four hours of silence, my father said he was going home early to rest, he was eager for the "big race".

After he left, Vincy came to me, to know what was happening. When I was about to speak, Zac arrives with his girlfriend in the garage and starts talking about the race tonight, with Vincy.

I keep silent and continue working. Zac realizes that I'm not in a good mood and says jokingly, that I must be needing a good night of sex altogether. I do not answer. Then he asks if Vincy my new bitch, is not giving me good.

Vincy tells him to shut up, to avoid a fight. Then he starts telling Letty that was on a date with a guy named Paul and his mother invited him to dinner. At the same time, anger consumed me and in a fit of fury I throw down the key, hit the hood and leave the work.

Step in front of the house of Letty, I realize that the lights are all lit and will I have is to go there and beg for your love. But I will not do so if she wants to pretend that nothing happened between us, I'll pretend.

That night I went to the races and not talk to anybody, I ran, I won and went home for the first time in my life. I open the window of my room and see the bedroom window of Letty, the light is off, she should be sleeping. I lay on my bed and start thinking ...

Does she think of me?

How has been your date?

Does she really likes, this guy?

I need to accept that she did not want me, I should not have made love to her. I always got the impression, that she had an interest in me, but now I see they were just cars, and races that mattered.

She sees me as a family man, with a friend, as an older brother. The worst of it and then I was with her will be very difficult to be with another woman. I still feel her scent on my pillow. I still feel her in my arms asleep. I try to clear my mind and get some sleep.

_**Princess of Darkness 17 - I'd be honored if you were my beta reader. I'm a fan of his work. You is the best!**_

_**hugs. Yeah Mendes.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-I do not own anything with the franchise fast and furious**

**Chapter inspired by the Music: "Energia" Alexis & Fido (Reggaeton Latino)**

**(all about the vision of Letty)**

Today I had class and I went to Eve, making a group work for the school. I was tired and could hardly sleep last night. When we finished the job, Mark, a boy of our group offered me a ride, and I accepted and he left me in the garage. I needed to see the Dom much, and tell him what I was feeling.

Mark stopped the car in front of the garage and when I went out of the car he pulled me and kissed me on the cheek, I thanked her and walked to the garage.

To my surprise Vincy and Leon stood in the doorway talking and Zac is coming in my direction. He seems to be angry, I say "hello" and he starts yelling at me.

I see you boys come and Zac this time, more furious. His eyes are upset and he asks me screaming: The where was I? Who was this guy?

I scream that I was doing a school project, the home of Eva and Mark just offered me a ride. He gets closer and I can see that Dom comes out of the driveway to see what's going on. Zac loses control starts calling me a bitch, says that now I have one male per day. And you begin to pull my arm toward my house.

Suddenly I hear Dom screaming for him to leave me. Zac tells him not to meddle, that's not your business. Dom yells: "Drop now! She is my business! ".

Zac turns to him, still clutching my arm, now even more strongly. And ironically says: "What is Dom, do not tell me that now, she is his new bitch"." You're eating her or you will be next on the list this little bitch".

Zac turns to me so fast and give me a punch in the face and I fall to the ground. When I realize, Dom is beating Zac.

Vincy and Leon try to sideline him Zac, plus it will not stop beating.

I despair and secure your arm and ask him to stop, meanwhile Vincy, Zac and takes place in the car and take him away from there, to cool off.

I hold Dom and ask him to stay calm, it touches my lips says "he'll never touch you, I promise," I say "Do not worry it's alright," he holds me and take me inside the garage and lock the door.

He put me on the office desk and goes to the refrigerator, get ice to put on my lips. He puts the ice in my mouth and I shiver, I feel your hand touching my face, eye to eye, and it can`t resist the urge to kiss him.

It sits between my legs and pulls me close to your body, without interrupting the kiss, I stop to breathe, he puts his hands behind my head, look into my eyes and ask, me what I want to do. I answer: "Now, all I wanna do is make love to you."

He looks at me incredulously and kisses me passionately and start to take off my clothes, I begin to undo the zipper of his pants, he's incredibly hard, he starts to kiss my breasts and my neck, one of his hands down to the middle my legs, he pulls my panties and touch me. I'm wet, it breaks the kiss and asked me "Are you sure, because after that I start, I'm not going to stop." I answer with a kiss and pulling him to me.

He then penetrates me slowly, and moan in pain, he begins to move inside me. He is slow and smooth, his movements are more intense. I feel he put entire inside of me and every thrust, I feel like I'm ever, making me more of it. He pulled back a bit and watched it together and out of me. He pulled me close to him again and I started kissing his chest, he sighed and picked up the pace. Now it was strong and desperate, I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. I needed him inside me to erase all the pain I was feeling. He came inside me and said he loved me more than anything else in life.

After we made love, I got dressed and told Dom needs to go home to talk to my mother before Zac back home. He offered to take me, but I said I'd better go alone, to avoid further confusion.

He kissed me and asked me if I was going to the races tonight. I said that everything would depend on how the situation would be in my house. He then told me that tomorrow night, he was going with his father's team for the "Great Race" and invited me to go with it. I said, "Perhaps," we kissed and I went home.

Upon arriving home, I realize that I am without the keys and I left my stuff in the garage. I ring the bell and no one answers. I think that "drugs," my mother has not returned from work.

I go back to garage to get my stuff when I get there and see Dom "Tran bitch," talking. When she sees me, she grabs it and smiles at me. Dom is desperate to push and starts yelling my name and says it's not what I'm thinking.

My eyes fill with tears, but I have insurance and just tell him I'm not thinking anything, it's not my business and I just came to get my purse. He holds me by the arms and I can`t look in your eyes. I'm very angry, feeling like a complete idiot. I push and tell me not to play and leave me alone.

I leave the garage and all I want and disappear...

Later, I was in my room and Zac came to me and apologized for what he had done, said he was "hot head" and had already settled with Dom. I accepted his apology and said that everything was reset between us, and I wanted sleep. He kissed my forehead, said he would spend the night at his girlfriend's house and left.

_**the next day**_

I woke up with my mother calling me to take breakfast. I got dressed and went downstairs. That night was not good. The smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen was delicious. Mom loved to cook, so she related well with Mia.

The phone rings and I run to meet, I was worried nobody connects home so early here.

When I say "hello" to my surprise I hear the voice of Dom, saying my name.

My legs are shaking and I almost lose my voice. He says again, "Letty, please! I need to talk with you ", "Do not disconnect" and I say "What do you so soon, Zac is sleeping at the home of Tracy and said, that goes straight to the garage.

"Letty, I need to talk to you, is very important to me. Please! "

I say: "You can come here later in the day, I'll be waiting," he sighs and says, "I'll be," I say "ok" and hang up.

_**later in the day(conversation between Dom and Letty)**_

Hear me, Letty! You need to listen. I have nothing with it nor with any other girl. Only you, interests me, has always been you. I love you! I always loved you! Only you, who have not, yet realized this. I know I'm six years older than you and I have a reputation for being a dick to women. But you're different, you are the love of my life since I saw you the first time, I realized that you were special. And now that you turned 16, I had the courage to reach you. I'm not telling you this because I slept with you, or because I am a friend of your brother, I'm telling you this because I really love you and want you.

Now I need to know if you want me too, I know this is all new to you and it is too early to ask you to love me. But all I want is a chance to show my feelings and make you love me like I love you.

But I need you to answer me now because I am suffering more than I can stand and I swear, if you do not want me, I'll get out of your life and I am out of here. Well I will not stand to see another man touch you love another man, another man to be loved by you.

Dom, now you will hear me, I like you and you know it. You know me well enough to know that however drunk I was, I never would have delivered to you tonight. If I did not, like you. I slept with you because I wanted you because I like you, because it hurt the way, how I wished that night. And I'll be as sincere as possible, telling you how much I wanna be with you.

I'm understand everything you are telling me, but I do not know if I have structure to lead the kind of life you're used to. Dom, I can be taxed like crazy, wayward, angry, moody, and so on. But I am the wife of only one man, and I want a man that is only mine. Because the day I find that man I'll see through his eyes and I will deliver much more than my body to him, I'll give my heart and my soul. I will not exist without it and it will not exist without me. Our relationship will be based on trust, respect and love.

So now I who ask you if you can be that man? I want you to think about it and answer me. Ride or die!

_**Princess of Darkness17 - My favorite author.**_

_**I could not connect because they request an ID. I have some chapters ready. Thank you for your attention and I count on your help.**_


End file.
